


pink ribbons, red blushes, and fulfilled wishes

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Keith, Just Roll With It, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, alpha shiro, happy birthday shiro, they're got cat/dog ears and tails, vague a/b/o verse, your present is keith in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Keith makes a bet with himself. If Shiro opens his eyes before Keith says, he’s going to ride him. But if he doesn’t. If Shiro keeps his eyes closed till Keith tells him otherwise? He’ll let Shiro do whatever he wants.--It's Shiro's birthday and Keith has a little surprise for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this NSFW and utterly _gorgeous_ fanart by none-san](https://twitter.com/nonixnil/status/821633917149204481).

As he re-ties the thick pink ribbon around his neck, Keith continues to remind himself, “This is for Shiro. It’s his birthday. I can do this for one night.”

 

He’s not sure what’s got him feeling like he’s got electricity running under his skin. They’ve surprised each other with their previously agreed upon kinks before. So what is it about wearing skimpy, _ribbony_ lingerie that makes Keith’s cat ears flatten. Keith can’t help but bare his teeth at his reflection, tail snapping side to side in agitation. So what if he’s an alpha putting on omega lingerie. He’s doing it to make his lover happy. That’s what Keith ought to focus on.

 

As Keith tugs the fluffy bow to the back of his neck, he gives himself one last look over.

 

“Maybe I should have gotten lace...” Keith mumbles to himself as he gives the bow on his chest a small tug. The bra is a black and pink item that’s 90 percent pink ribbon and 10 percent black fabric. The ribbon matches the one around his neck, thick enough to easily cover his nipples and tied into a perfect bow in the center of his neck. His panties are a 50-50 split.

 

 _Maybe not_ , Keith decides with an amused look at his backside, completely bare sans the two thin straps of elastic hugging the curve of his ass and the large bow that he’d tied at the top of his tail. As Keith runs his hands down his sides, adjusting the panties, he thinks to himself, _Shiro is definitely going to flip about this_.

 

He remembers the way the other alpha had flushed when Keith had gone over his list of kinks, stopped at lingerie, and asked, “Really?”

 

“They’re pretty,” Shiro had shrugged helplessly, apologetically, his thick tail curling up around his body defensively.

 

Keith was quick to press against the broader man, silently reassuring him of his choice and apologizing for any hurt he may have accidentally caused. “Even if I wore it?”

 

He’d asked out of curiosity, unable to see himself wearing _any_ lingerie, even the ones made for male-identifying omegas. Shiro’s eyes had swept over his form, lingering on Keith’s thighs, waist, and neck. And dragged his heavy gaze up to meet Keith’s.

 

A shiver runs up his spine at the memory of that moment. It makes his cock twitch against soft cotton and his tail fluff up. There had been nothing but naked and ardent desire in Shiro’s voice when he’d answered in a low, gravelly voice, “Yes.”

 

The memory of it makes Keith lick the back of his teeth, lingering on his canines before deciding yes. To hell with feeling weird right now because Shiro wants this. Wants _him_ like this.

 

With one last tug on his dark stockings, Keith heads towards the bathroom door. Nervous-excitement tugs on his gut, making his tail shift behind him. Keith forces it still lest it ruin the tied bow.  He opens it in an inch and asks, “Shiro?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

He peeks through the open door into their bedroom and feels himself melt a little at the sight of Shiro relaxing in bed. Shiro’s lounging on top of the covers, one knee up to prop up the book in his hand. He’s wearing nothing but his briefs.

 

 _Perfect_.

 

Keith shifts back when he sees Shiro raise his head, and calls back, “Close your eyes.”

 

“Close my eyes?” he hears Shiro ask bemusedly. Teasing on, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before baby. Since when are you so shy?”

 

Rolling his eyes at the shower, Keith says, “Just do it already. You don’t want to spoil your own surprise, do you?”

 

Keith hears him put his book away. It’s a heavy, leather-bound thing Hunk had lent him. Some amazing classic mystery story from the early 18th century. It makes a soft thump when it connects with the nightstand. He counts the space between his racing heartbeats, waiting for Shiro to give him the go ahead.

 

“Okay. They’re closed.”

 

One more peek through the open sliver to confirm that Shiro has indeed closed his eyes and Keith takes a steadying breath.

 

 _Show time_.

 

He holds his breath while opening the door, eyes locked on Shiro’s form. _God he looks so good like this_. Keith finds himself thinking helplessly, tail curling around his right thigh. Shiro lies on their bed, utterly relaxed with his ankles crossed and hands linked on his stomach. He’s even humming something under his breath.

 

Keith’s ears, both sets, strain to discern the tune. And when he does, he snorts in amusement. Shiro’s ears, immediately perk to attention in his direction. “Are you honestly humming the happy birthday song?”

 

“It _is_ still my birthday. And this _is_ a present, right?” Shiro grins, his fluffy tail wagging slightly against the bed.

 

“It is. But that’s pretty corny.”

 

“That’s who I am. Take it or leave it.”

 

Keith’s at the foot of the bed now. He eyes the distance between them before pressing one knee onto the mattress. As the material sinks under his weight, Shiro’s body language changes. It reminds Keith of the way sprinters look on the track, ready and waiting for the starting pistol to go off.

 

 _He’s waiting_.

 

He’s waiting for Keith and has no idea what’s in store.

 

Keith presses his palm against Shiro’s ankle, curling his fingers as he instructs, “Need some space.”

 

“How much space?” Shiro asks, immediately spreading his legs.

 

There’s the barest flutter of lashes when Keith’s grip tightens on Shiro’s ankle. “That’s fine,” he murmurs, crawling into the space made for him. He keeps his eyes locked on Shiro’s face, watching and waiting for him to give in. Keith makes a bet with himself. If Shiro opens his eyes before Keith says, he’s going to ride him. But if he doesn’t. If Shiro keeps his eyes closed till Keith tells him otherwise? He’ll let Shiro do whatever he wants.

 

As such, the decision to drag his stocking clad thigh against Shiro’s calf is utterly deliberate. Shiro’s entire body twitches, goose flesh rising over his legs. The thin hair tickles against Keith's thigh. Shiro's voice is a croak when he asks, “Keith?”

 

“Yes, baby?” Keith drags the pet name out in a low register, sliding his hand up the sheets until it’s loosely linked with Shiro’s twitching fingers.

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

There’s less than an inch between his right knee and Shiro’s crotch. Keith hovers in place, on all fours, straddling Shiro’s leg. “What do you think?”

 

Shiro carefully begins to raise his right knee. Higher and higher until it’s snug between Keith’s thighs. He doesn’t open his eyes but Keith can see them moving behind his eyelids. A tiny furrow is born between Shiro’s brows as he tries to put the pieces together.

 

Keith raises a hand up to touch the frown, grinning before he squeezes his thighs together around Shiro’s thicker thigh. Crosses that final inch and gently rubs his knee against the other alpha’s crotch. Shiro chokes on his name but doesn’t open his eyes.

 

_Shame. I wanted to ride him wearing this._

 

But he can’t deny the frizzle of excitement that shoots through him at the idea of letting Shiro take lead. The outcome is always _so_ good. Tail high and twitching with excitement, Keith leans in to press a soft kiss to Shiro’s slack lips. “Open your eyes.”

 

Dark gray eyes fly open, locking into his amused gaze before darting down. Keith rolls back, arching his back and neck to show off to full effect. His breathing goes shallow when he _sees_ Shiro’s pupils dilate. The tip of Shiro’s tail brushes against the top of his stockings, getting caught in the small pink bows tied there.

 

Keith tilts his head to the side. Clawed hands slowly dragging up his own thighs, drawing Shiro’s attention to the pink elastic connecting the stockings and panties. “Aren’t you going to unwrap your present?” he asks in a low purr, already receiving his answer with the way Shiro’s cock visibly twitches underneath his briefs.

 

“Not sure which ribbon to start with.”

 

Shiro’s eyes move between the ribbon around Keith’s neck and the one on his chest. Keith grins wickedly as he takes hold of Shiro’s hands, puts them on his hips, and guides them back. He’s flashing his canines as Shiro when the other alpha realizes there’s _nothing_ covering Keith’s ass except the stray ends of the bow tied above his tail.

 

“ _Keith_.”

 

He kisses the strangled version of his name off Shiro’s dry lips, smiling the entire time. This. This is why he did it. Keith does _love_ giving Shiro whatever he desires. His tail shivers with excitement before wrapping itself around Shiro’s thigh. “Like it?”

 

Lust-darkened eyes lock onto his. Before Keith can blink, his breath is knocked out of him thanks to the speed with which Shiro rolls them over and kisses him. Keith gasps, tensing and relaxing immediately into the touch, fingers curling reflexively as Shiro pins his wrists to the bed. A squeeze and Shiro’s hands are gone, moving instead of run up and down Keith’s body.

 

Shivering, Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders to hold him in place. Turning their kisses into lazy pecks, thoughtless and sweet, so that Shiro can turn his attention to committing this time to memory. Keith is the one to pull away when broad palms cup his neck.

 

“Why’d you cover your mark?” Shiro asks, lightly tugging on the ribbon to reveal the mating mark Keith shows off with pride.

 

Turning his face to kiss a wrist, Keith answers, “Was trying to follow the whole present theme with the ribbons. Made the most sense to wrap it around my neck. Tying a bow around my wrist woulda been stupid.”

 

Shiro presses his face against Keith’s clavicle. His chuckles are soft warm puffs of air that soothe and agitate Keith in equal parts. “Good job following your theme,” Shiro praises, kissing his bite mark before peppering more kisses along the sharp lines of Keith’s collar bones. They’re firm touches, reaffirmations of love that make Keith close his eyes and hum. His pleased purrs are accompanied with a small wriggle of delight that push his crotch against Shiro’s thigh.

 

The contact sends a bolt of heat through him. Keith exhales and rolls his hips again, trying to start a lazy rhythm that will scratch his itch and goad Shiro into moving faster. He raises his knees, dragging them against Shiro’s sides and hips with a soft moan, “ _Takashi_ . Come _on_.”

 

It’s like flipping a switch. Shiro’s out of his briefs in a heartbeat, moving back to sharply press his teeth against his mark on Keith’s neck. The spot throbs in tandem with his heartbeat, pulsing steadily as Shiro’s kisses turn sharp. Keith whines, arching his back when the biting touches move away from his neck.

 

He stares down his chest, breath catching when Shiro’s teeth catch one end of the ribbon and tug animalistically on it. Laughs when the soft tugging doesn’t loosen the bow. Shiro shoots him an amused look before using a hand to pull the bow loose. Keith’s laughter turns to moans, hands coming up to hold Shiro’s head in place as he moves between the revealed nipples.

 

Shiro sucks, licks, bites at the pebbled flesh until Keith’s writhing against the sheets, whining for more. Keith’s cock strains against cotton, desperate to be free from its constraints. But Shiro offers no reprise. He ignores any and all attempts Keith makes to get Shiro to move south, causing his cock to swell and stretch the soft material.

 

The escalation, when it happens, is sudden. One minute Shiro is worrying Keith’s left nipple to an angry red shade and the next, he’s got his hands under Keith’s legs. Keith yelps in surprise as his hips are raised, legs forced to bend so that his ass is up in the air. He can only imagine the sight he makes in this position.

 

His toes curl when Shiro’s metal hand presses into the sole of his foot, human hand moving down. Keith bites his bottom lip in anticipation, shivering when Shiro’s claws _lightly_ trace the thin straps digging into Keith’s ass. Pausing only when they hit the spot where elastic and cotton meet. That’s when he moves towards the last tied bow.

 

Shiro’s smile is languid and filled with the promise of wicked intentions when he lightly tugs on the bow. “This is _definitely_ the best present I’ve gotten this year.” The silky material whispers noisily as Shiro tugs the bow loose. It tickles on the way down, making Keith shudder when it catches against his tail.

 

He opens his mouth to ask Shiro to pull the panties all the way off or at least get the ribbon off his tail but Shiro’s got plans of his own. As Shiro’s tongue drags _slowly_ from his ready entrance up to his perineum, Keith presses the back of his hand against his mouth to keep his startled cry at bay. But there’s no halting those embarrassing noises.

 

A steady stream of whimpers and whines fall from his lips, helpless to do anything but accept the way Shiro nosed the scrap of fabric off Keith’s tight balls before taking a sac into his mouth. Keith keens, immediately biting down on his knuckles. This position is _so_ embarrassing to be in. He’s got a clear view of Shiro’s face and mouth working him over and he’s got no leverage.

 

Keith’s certain his face is a deeper shade of pink than his ribbons when Shiro opens his eyes to look at him. He can _feel_ his face turning _red_ when Shiro maintains eye contact like dragging the tip of his tongue across Keith’s twitching hole.

 

“Ffff-” Keith slurs, eyes fluttering close thanks to the ticklish feeling of Shiro’s fringe brushing against his inner thighs. He wants to ask Shiro to stop teasing him and please... _please_ touch his dick. Anything but this exquisite torture. But Keith can’t string the sentence together. And every time he tries, Shiro dips back to dip his tongue teasingly into Keith’s hole.

 

He feels his tail tightening around Shiro’s thigh, shifting up to press against the hard member there. Keith feels a spark of triumph run through him when the move makes Shiro shiver and shoot him a warning look. His answer is to move his tail more firmly, rubbing harder against Shiro’s dick. Keith hates it when his tail gets dirty but this is for a good cause.

 

The goal behind his retaliatory act is to galvanize Shiro into doing more than just rimming him. It’s that thought that makes Keith move the tip of his tail towards Shiro’s ass. But the tip has barely touched the curve of those firm muscles when Shiro raises his mouth off Keith. His lips are swollen and wet. Keith shivers at the rough quality of his voice when he warns, “Don’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

He doesn’t mean to whine but... Keith’s _desperate_. He reaches up to touch Shiro’s metal arm. It feels positively chilly underneath his palm. Every shallow breath makes Keith shake. As he looks pleadingly up at Shiro, he tries not to pay attention to his cock peeking out from underneath the loosened panties. But then Shiro looks at it and Keith helplessly finds himself following the hot gaze.

 

The tip is flushed a deep pink color. There’s a large wet spot on his panties and a drop of pre-come that’s rolling lazily but steadily down his abs. Now that he’s aware of its existence, Keith squirms at the ticklish feeling. Harder when Shiro’s grip under his knees tightens.

 

“Because,” Shiro murmurs, pressing his teeth to the inside of Keith’s left thigh, “I’m gonna get you ready like this. And _then_ fuck you.”

 

Keith drops his head back, shoulders shaking because _that_ means he’s in for a _long_ night.

 

\--

 

“There was no point in taking a shower if you were gonna get in the bath with me afterwards,” Keith sleepily points out as he watches Shiro tenderly wash him.

 

In the tub behind him, Shiro hums pleasantly, his tail entwined with Keith’s under the warm water. He presses a kiss against Keith’s mating mark. Keith reaching back to press his palm against the matching mark on Shiro’s neck. “I’m just cleaning up the mess I made. That’s one of the house rules, right?”

 

Keith snorts into Shiro’s chin. “Ass.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“Mmm. I do.” Keith closes his eyes, smile widening when he feels Shiro’s smile against his cheek. “Happy birthday Takashi.”

 

“Thank you. And I really did love you present. Both of them.”


End file.
